This invention relates to connectors of the type employed for simultaneously connecting multiple wires of the same or different gauges.
It is known to use conical wire nuts to connect and secure multiple wires. To use a wire connector, the user first twists two wires together. The user then takes the twisted wires and inserts the wires into the wire nut in a twisting motion. Although the wire nut is a common and effective way of securing connection between two wires, there are many disadvantages to using a wire nut. For instance, the user twists the two wires together before inserting them into the wire nut. In consequence, the user is forced to untangle the wires if he or she chooses to remove them from the wire nut. Further, a wire nut may not be the best device for connecting wires of different gauges, because wires are usually secured to the wire nut by a snug fit.
Thus, it has long been desired to find an inexpensive way to connect two or more wires, whereby each wire may have a different gauge, in such a way that it is easy for the user to insert and remove the wires without having to twist them together before inserting them into the connector.
The present invention may be used in a variety of applications in which a connection between two or more wires is needed. The invention may be used by itself as a connector for multiple wires or it may be used in combination with other components of a system in which electrical connections are required and utilized.
The invention relates to a wire connector for connecting two or more wires of same or different wire gauges. The wire connector has a body, a first set of fingers, a second set of fingers, and a resilient means for keeping the first set of fingers and the second set of fingers in contact with one other. Each finger in a set has an end which serves as the connection point between the connector and the wires that are inserted. Each set of fingers extend from the body along a plane such that the ends of each set are in contact. Each finger also has a spring urge characteristic such that the finger will apply a resulting tension bias upon an object which causes the finger to move. Thus, wires of different gauges are inserted and held in the connector because the opposing fingers from each set provide an individual spring urged fit to each wire. Each set of fingers may be configured to extend at an angle relative to the plane, inwardly toward the body. With this configuration, wires of different gauges are inserted by applying a force to the fingers in each set. The spring urge characteristics of each finger hold the wires in place, thus allowing electricity to flow between the wires. Alternatively, a plate may be used instead of one set of fingers to allow the connector to be attached to other surfaces.
A connector comprising a first set of spring urged fingers configured along a plane where each finger in the first set has an end. The connector also comprises a second set of spring urged fingers, where the first and the second set is configured parallel to or at an angle about the plane. Each finger in the second set has an end such that ends of the second set are aligned substantially in the line and in contact with one or more of the ends of the first set, forming an electrical node. The connector also comprises a resilient means for urging the ends of the first set into contact with the ends of the second set, such that two or more wires are separately insertable between the first set and the second set, wherein the wires have substantially a same electrical potential.
A connector comprising a first set of spring urged fingers that is configured along a plane where each finger in the first set has an end. The connector also comprises a second set of spring urged fingers, where the second set is configured along the same plane as the first set. Each finger in the second set has an end such that ends of the second set are substantially aligned in a line and in contact with the ends of the first set, thus forming an electrical node. Also, the connector comprises a resilient means for urging the ends of the first set into contact with the ends of the second set. So, two or more wires, having a substantially same electrical potential, are separately insertable between the first set and the second set, which causes the ends of the first set and the ends of the second set to engage the wires.
A connector comprising a body having a set of spring urged fingers configured along a plane, where each finger in the set has an end such that ends of the set are aligned substantially in a line. The body has a plate in contact with the ends of the set such that the set and the plate form an electrical node. The body has a resilient means for urging the contact between the ends of the set and the plate such that a first wire having a first gauge is insertable between the set and the plate. A second wire having a second gauge is separately insertable between the set and the plate, wherein the first wire and second wire are substantially at a same electrical potential.
A method of connecting a plurality of wires comprising the steps of providing a first set of spring urged fingers, the first set in electrical contact with one another, where each finger in the first set has an end, such that ends of the first set are aligned substantially in a line. The method also comprises providing a second set of spring urged fingers, the second set in electrical contact with one another and with the first set such that the first set and the second set form an electrical node. Each finger in the second set has an end, such that ends of the second set are aligned substantially in the line and in contact with one or more of the ends of the first set. The method also comprises urging the ends of the first set into contact with the ends of the second set such that a first wire having a first gauge is insertable by pressure between the first set and the second set and a second wire having a second gauge is separately insertable by pressure between the first set and the second set and the first wire and second wire are substantially at a same electrical potential. Other advantages and features of the present invention will be readily apparent from the foregoing detailed discussion of the present invention.